Medical image films such as analog medical images are commonly used by medical experts for diagnosing the health condition of a patient. The medical image films may be taken for different body parts of the patient that requires examination. Different kinds of medical image films may be generated such as, radiography films, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) films, X-ray films, fluoroscopy reports, mammography analog reports, ultrasound films and positron emission tomography (PET) films.
A medical image film may be diagnosed or viewed by a medical expert by placing on a display screen that lights the medical image film from the back. Once lighted, details of a body part displayed in the medical image film can be viewed. Then health condition of the patient can be explained to concerned individuals or the patient. However, at times the patient may not be able to move from a current location to another location where the display screen is placed. For example, a patient may be connected to different patient monitoring systems in a room. A display screen for displaying a medical image film may be present in a different room. Since the patient is connected to the patient monitoring systems and due to the patient's health condition, the patient may not be able to move from the patient's current location. As a result, the medical expert may not be able to explain the medical image film in the presence of the patient. In cases where the medical expert needs to explain the medical image film, the display screen needs to be shifted to the patient's location, which is cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for displaying medical image films near to a bedside of a patient or a current location of the patient.